Gundam Seed : NZF
by MKennedy4
Summary: Okay , In this story , the war didnt happen , Kira , Athrun , Dearka , Lacus , Cagalli , Miriallia have been friends sence birth . What happens if Kira Likes Lacus , Athrun likes Cagalli and Dearka likes Miriallia....FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Stage 1: And it all began

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.  
**  
A FRIEND OF MINE TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS ! and I listened to my friends ideas and they were pretty good so I said I guess I will write it and here is chapter 1

Okay , In this story , the war didnt happen , Kira , Athrun , Dearka , Lacus , Cagalli , Miriallia have been friends sence birth . What happens if Kira Likes Lacus , Athrun likes Cagalli and Dearka likes Miriallia and Dearka and Miriallia are the only ones who will admit it ! Then when something else happens...Wait I had better not say , Could ruin the story!

Main roles : KiraXLacus AthrunXCagalli DrarkaXMiriallia

Extra characters ( IN THIS CHAPTER ) : kids , Blue Pizza ( READ AHEAD HAHA I AM SAYIGN IT WAS A PERSON NOW )

Disclaimer - I do Not own Gundam Seed , Or gundam wing or anything related to gundam seed or whatever .

**Stage 1 : And it all began...**

Life for them , begins in helopolis . A peaceful place like you all know . 

****

Kira , Athruns and Dearka's appartment 

" What do you want to do today...? " Athrun asked his 2 best friends

Kira wasn't paying attention , He was busy listening to Lacus 's new song that hadnt even come out yet , and he was like in a different world . and IT WAS FULL BLAST

" I dont know ... " Said Dearka " But there is one thing I REALLY WANT TO DO NOW ! "

" And that is? " Athrun asked  
**  
**" BREAK THAT CD PLAYER , GOD , I HEAR IT 24-7! " shouted Dearka

HAHAHA they both laughed .

RING, RING , RING ( Phone )

then Athrun picked up the phone. Cagalli for athrun

**Lacus , Cagalli and Miriallia 's appartment ... Across the street from Kira , Athruns and Dearkas appartment**

" Hey Lacus ! " Shouted Miriallia because even from there , they could hear the song , Even across the street !

" What ! " Shouted Lacus

" At least you know Kira is listening to the song " She laughed

Cagalli was still talking to Athrun , I dont know why they didnt run across the street !

FINALLY THE MUSIC Stoped .

**Back at K , A and D 's appartment **

" HORRAY " cried Dearka " I want to thank ... God , And to Kira for FINALLY TURNING OFF THE MUSIC"

" Heh Heh Heh " Said Kira Quietly , Then he turned it on again to tease Dearka .

" NOOOOO " He shouted on his knees like a dramatic scene in shows . Like where it shows him on the ground and the camara is high up!

Then Kira turned it off again . And went outside.

**Outside**

Kira walked the quiet streets of Helopolis , Wait ... Quiet? I mean LOUD ! You could see children tackling each other and jumping into pools , Yes , Days like this were great for these people .

After about an hour of walking , Kira droped by the park , Where him and his friend's used to play , When they were younger , Before they were in HighSchool , Before they were in JuniorHigh , Back when they were in 1st grade . but how many years ago was that ? uhhh about 11 years...  
All this On the last day of summer vacation , and tomorrow , they would be back in the grueling HighSchool , going to Grade 12 .

**Later that night**

Okay , for the 6 friends sence they live across the street from each other and sence they are Best friends and stuff they each have supper at each others house , and swich everynight . So on one night they will have it at Kiras and athruns and Dearka's and the next night they have it at Lacus , Cagalli and mirialllias house . and they also swich the cook each night , and tonight it was Cagallis turn .

They walked into Lacus and Cagallis and Miriallias appartment and sat down on the couch watching TV ,waiting for supper , so Kira, Lacus , Athrun , Dearka and Miriallia is there . Not Cagalli because she is cooking . And hates it . Dearka and Miriallia sit next to each other sence they go out with each other . And Kira and Lacus sit on opposite shairs , remember how I said they wont admit it... oh , and if Cagalli was in the room...I would say the same for Athrun and Cagalli .

Kira takes his CD player out of his pocket .

" Dearka Look ! '' Said Kira

" NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Dearka as he curled up into a ball .

Everyone laughed .

" SUPPER! " Shouted Cagalli .

As they walked to the Kitchen , Kira said

" I wonder what we are having tonight ... " 

" I hope it's better then last weeks Purple GOO that was supposed to be something... " Said Lacus ( I think that was a bit OOC ...Oh well )

They sat down in their normal seats , the seats in this apartment were just the same as in the other apartment .

(Authors note : Ok it's In a circle here is a little show on how it is and where they sit  
dearka  
o  
kira o o Athrun  
lacus o o Cagali  
o  
miriallia

Well to make this it took 5 mins. Now back to the story)

And Cagalli put the food on the table

" I hope you all like Pizza " She said

Everyone looked at it ... And there was ONE MAJOR problem with it ... IT's BLUE !

" Horray...Blue Pizza " Said Kira sarcastically

" Shut up , Bro " She shouted at him

Everyone was to disgusted to eat it , to even look at it for that matter , Except Dearka , Who in this chapter for ONLY this chapter is colour blind to blue . SO he had 2nds , 3rds , 4ths , and had 2 more slices and ate the whole Blue pizza !

" Miriallia how do you stand him ? " Kira asked her

" I dont know...exactly " She said

Everyone laughed except for Dearka

After supper they watched TV some more and this time Kira , Lacus were next to each other and Athrun and Cagalli were next to each other .

**3 hours later**...

" Well c-ya tomorrow " they all said to each other.

after they got into their own apartment kira noticed a note in his pocket .

Dear Kira ,

Hi ... uhh...yeah , Ok anyway call before school tomorrow..-Lacus

Athrun and Dearka grabbed the note and read it .

" HAHA " they laughed

" Shut up ! " Kira shouted as he punched Dearka and Athrun ran off.

Then Athrun noticed a Note in his pocket

Dear Athrun Zala ,

Meet me outside 1 hour before the bus comes tomorrow

-Cagalli

" And you were laughing at me , Athrun ? " He asked him

" ... Yeah " He said

Then Dearka looked in his pocket...NO NOTE

Then they both laughed at Dearka...

**3:00 in the morning **

Ring , Ring , Ring . The phone!

Kira answered it.

" Mr.Yamato , you dont know who this is , But I will say one thing , take care of Lacus or , she will die ! " Said a voice

Then the voice hung up the phone

" _what? what the hell was that? _" Kira thought

-End Stage 1

NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED : Schools Back from the summer :(

FOR THEM THAT IS HAHA!


	2. Stage 2: Back to school for them

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

**NOTE THIS IS A KINDA SHORT CHAPTER , I want to get this one over with because I have tons of better ideas**

**Main characters : KiraXLacus AthrunXCagalli DearkaXMiriallia**

**Extra Characters : Sai , Flay  
**

**Stage 2 : Back to School for them !**

**Kira , Athrun and Dearka 's apartment**

**7:00 **

Yawn

" Uggg I hate this ! " Shouted Dearka , School hadnt even started yet and Dearka was already complaining .

Athrun was supposed to meet Cagalli a half hour ago , and he missed it !

" OH , GOD " Shouted Athrun

Kira ran into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth

" wh...t...ell ...wa...th...t " He mumbled , he was brushing his teeth so he was like that ( He really said : What the hell was that )

" Nothing " Said Dearka " Athrun just is late , remember that note Kira. "

" Oh yeah , Thanks Dearka , You reminded me to call lacus ... " Said Kira

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed lacus cell phone .

**Over at Lacus , Cagalli and Miriallia 's house**

Cagalli just woke up , so even she missed it too.

" OH GOD " Shouted Cagalli

Kira and lacus was still on the phone , and Kira said

" Wow I am hearing Echo ( Athrun and Cagalli said same thing ) "

" Hah "

they both laughed.

**7:45 , the bus came **

They 6 friends walked onto the bus (A/N :And yes , you know who sat next to who ... So leave me alone ...thats it I am gone ...Ok...Nvm w/e )

After 20 minutes the were at the HighSchool . Welcome to HighSchool...Yes they actually called their HighSchool , HighSchool !

They walked into HighSchool

" Hello there , please tell us your names." Said the Secretary , They wanted to know it so they can tell them what HomeRoom they are in and to give their Schedule.

" Hi , I am Kira Yamato " Kira Said

" Kira...Kira...Kira...Oh here it is , You are in Ms.Murrue 's class and here is your Schdule

" And your name ?" She asked Lacus

" Lacus Clyne " She said

" Ok ... you are in Mr.La Flagas class" She said to her

" And you 2 's names ? " She asked Athrun and Cagalli .

" Athrun Zala "

" Athrun...how do you spell your last name ? " She said

" Z...A...L...A " He said

" thank you , you are also in Mr . La Flagas class

" I am Cagalli " She said

" And what is your last name ? " Asked the Secretary

Cagalli turned to Kira

" Kira , what should I use : Yamato or Yula Attha ? " She asked him

" Go with Yula Attha " He said

Then she got her schedule and learned what class she is in : La Flagas.

( AUTHORS NOTE : Okay this is getting boring for you and me so I am gonna skip ahead , Dearka and Miriallia are in Murrues class )

They each got together and complained . Everyone was sorta seperated ... in a way.

The only classes they had together was EVERY CLASS BUT HOMEROOM , at least one good sign .

"Hey Guys ! " Shouted a voice , It was Sai and Flay .

"Hey Sai" Kira said "And Flay"

"How was that cruse of yours over the summer?" Asked Lacus

"Eh' okay I guess , lots of stuff happened!" Said Sai

then they walked to their homerooms


	3. Stage 3: Trouble Already!

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

1st off I would like to thank KogasGal27 for the advise , but also the only reason i make a space is because of how in my previous fanfics people tell me to do that...thanks for the advise and starting in this chapter I will follow it .

Stage 3 : Trouble already!

HomeRoom - For Kira , Dearka and Miriallia

"Welcome everyone to your Final Year at HighSchool . I am your homeroom teacher Ms.Murrue and I would like to make this a good year ! Besides the fact that I am your homeroom teacher , I will also be teaching language and Social Studies . But that is for some , whoever has me as the teacher of that subject . " Said Ms.Murrue " Next I would like to hear each of your names "

(A/N : I know you dont want to hear most of these people 's names so lets skip that to the last 3 )

"And what is your name ?" she asked Kira

"I am Kira Yamato..." Kira Said quietly

"Thank you Kira , and you 2 ? " She asked Dearka and Miriallia

"We are Dearka and Miriallia" They said in unison , Kinda creepy I know .

"Well now that I know all your names , you may talk to one-another for the rest of class" Said Ms.Murrue

**HomeRoom - For Athrun , Cagalli and Lacus**

Their class was running late , Mr.La Flaga hadn't shown up yet .  
Everyone was sitting on top of their desks chatting away .  
Then someone walked into the room .

'' Hello , sorry class for being late . I am Mu La Flaga , Call me Mu though because I hate being called Mr.La Flaga . " Said Mu to the class . " I already know your names and I bet you all know each other because I was watching you from the room behind the chalkboard . "

Everyone laughed

"Oh and Ms.Clyne " Mu Said to Lacus " There was a mistake in the homeroom you are supposed to be in . "

"Really ?" She asked

"Yeah , you are supposed to be in Ms.Murrue's class" He said "But you are still in the same classes as Athrun and Cagalli"

She then walked out of that classroom and went to the one next to it .

"Oh , Class " Said Ms.Murrue "It seems we have another student in this class , Please welcome Lacus Clyne"

Kira turned around from talking to Dearka and Miriallia and saw Lacus , the girl he liked and his best friend was there , well 2nd best friend after Athrun.

"_YES!_" thought Kira .

****

A FEW HOURS LATER AT LUNCH

The 6 friends were eating at lunch hour . They had the same classes so School for them was great...I dont know why though , It was School ! EVERYONE HATES SCHOOL ... except for nerds...

They decided to head outside .

Just as they got out , some guy was pushing people around .

"Hey quit it! " Shouted a 10th grader

"And whos gonna stop me?" Said that guy pushing people around

"I am" Shouted Kira

-End Stage 3


	4. Stage 4: 1st DayGood or Bad?

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

Characters in this chapter

Mains : KiraXLacus , AthrunXCagalli DearkaXMirialla

Extra Characters for this chapter : That guy kira will fight , Sai , Fllay ,Mu La Flaga , Guy at Pizza store , Blue Pizza ( IT RETURNS , if you dont have any idea what i am talking about refresh from chapter 1 ) , Voice

Authors Note : Okay , yeah I know these last 2 chapters have been a bore lately , cant blame ya . Well this one is BIG and better and So far it has been taking me 2 days to write !

Also read my other fanfic : Gundam Seed : Rebellions .

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed , Gundam Seed Destiny or Anything related to gundams...

Stage 4 : Day 1...Bad or good?

A refresh of last chapter : School started ... stuff happened , There was a mistake in the class that Lacus was supposed to be in , she is now in kiras class with Dearka and Miriallia . the 6 all have same classes except for a couple ... Lunch time they decided to head out , some guy was bullying people , Kira is gonna fight him . 

"HAHAHAHA YOU ARE GONNA BEAT ME?" Shouted the bully guy , His name is now Bull ok !

"Yeah , I do think I can . And If I do beat you , you have to agree to leave EVERYONE in this school alone." Said Kira in a calm mood.

"WHATEVER" Shouted Bull "IT WONT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE! I ALWAYS WIN!"

"KIRA" Shouted the 5 others "DONT!"

Kira didnt listen to his friends and went ahead with it anyway .

Bull aproached Kira with a punch in the gut . Kira noticed it and avoided it . Kira managed to hit Bull in the face . Bull got angry and went all out Beserk !  
Kira was hit and knocked to the ground . Blood was gushing over his face in the lower part , about his nose going down . He was down for 30 seconds .

"KIRA" Shouted Lacus and Cagalli

( What ? Its the girl who likes him and his sister )

Kira then got up . In SEED mode . His eyes were no longer the normal kind , it was blue , no pupals and stuff...you know what I mean !

He jumped up and Hit the guy to the ground .

WINNER

"HORRAY!" Shouted people

Kira returned to normal obviously . But before I go any further , Kira doesnt know about SEED stuff ... YET !

**After Lunch A class happened...too boring to go through , then they went to Gym Class**

( A/N : I know its kinda weird to have Gym the 1st day of school , so lets say that they knew they had it the 1st day )

The Teacher for gym was non-other then Athrun and Cagallis Homeroom teacher : Mwu La Flaga .

"Alright Class , Get over here!" Shouted La Flaga as he blew his whistle

Everyone walked over towards him ...

"I want you all to get changed then run ohh... 15 laps I guess ." Said La Flaga

Everyone Groaned (sp?) .

Their Gym was BIG By the way ... it should take the whole period just to run 15 laps , maybe even more time ...

Kira , Athrun , Dearka and Cagalli ran in record time . THEIR COORDINATORS ! Except for Cagalli but shes just good at gym ... I know that line sounded weird , my friend came up with that . And yes , they still dont know they are Coordinators

**BRING , BRING , BRING **

School was now over for the day ! Horray!

The 6 walked home that day .Intead of taking the bus . They were chatting away...and walked into the Heliopolis Pizza Store . As soon as they walked in they heard

''SAI WE ARE THROUGH" Shouted someone , everyone in the Pizza store looked over . Fllay was shouting that to Sai , and Sai he just sat there when he heard that ... he was in a world of his own . Dearka walked over towards Sai and Fllay "HAHAHA , you got dumped in a Pizza store !" He cracked up laughing . "Dearka , IF YOU DONT GET OVER HERE YOU TOO WILL ALSO BE DUMPED IN A PIZZA STORE" Shouted Miriallia , Dearka gulped and ran over . Anyway Sai walked out of that store ...  
( A/N : Ok now there will be NO MORE SAI IN THIS STORY ! And if he is there , he wont be talking just sitting there ... but I might give him a small ( SMALL ) chapter in this story...)

The 6 , sat down on the chairs and waited for their Pizza ( A/N : This part is gonna be funny...!) The Waiter came with their Pizza , He then put it down on the table . It was BLUE ! BLUE PIZZA , AGAIN ! "You should thank Ms.Cagalli here , she told us how to make it , Of course we didnt try it though..." Said the waiter in a Itallian accent . They all stared at Cagalli . "What?" She questioned . Then Fllay walked over . "Hey guys , can I join you?" She asked , "No." Said Dearka as he had some blue pizza in his mouth... "Thanks" Said Fllay , she sat down anyway. Dearka was still eating the pizza . "So , Kira " Said Fllay "What are you going to be up too this weekend?" Oh , it is friday in this by the way . "Nothing..."Said Kira . "How 'bout we see a movie?" Said Flay . " I dont think so..." said Kira as he got up and sat next to Lacus . He doesnt like Fllay in this fanfic! Fllay glared at Lacus . "I've got to go now" Said Fllay . No one cared . "Bye" She shouted at them . No one answered . "Kira , Come see me out of the store?" . No answer . "If you love me say absolutly nothing" Said Fllay ... " A " Said Kira . Then Kira got up . Hurry up . He had no choice but too see her out .

" Good Bye , Fllay " Said Kira . Fllay walked over towards Kira and Kissed him...Ugg i hate romantic things so the person who gave me the idea for this will say it , she has the idea for this part anyway : She kissed him on the lips so that his 5 best friends could see it . It was more like pressuring him . ( Now back to me ) The 5 looked over towards Kira with an angry face ... except Lacus who looked kinda like she was gonna cry . It wasnt like she was , just looked like she was about to ... anyway the 5 thought Kira kissed her on the lips , not the other way around . sence they were angry at him , they too walked out of the store , Kira had to pay the Bill and have his friends pissed off at him .

"_What the hell...?..Whats going on?_" Thought Kira .

**Fllay walking home**

"_That will show Clyne for stealing Kira_ " Thought Fllay

**The 5 , Without Kira**

"What did Kira do that for ?" Said Miriallia

"Because he likes the enemy?" Said Dearka

"Most likely" Said Cagalli

"Maybe" Said Athrun ... Yes, even his best friend turned against him

Lacus didnt say anything but look at the ground .

Kira tried catching up , he would shout "GUYS WAIT UP" and say "It's Not what you think" ... But he knew now , they were pissed off at him , and nothing he did would make things right again .

Kira just stood there , and sat down on the ground .

Fllay saw Kira and said this too him "Kira , sence I think you cant go to your appartment because they hate you guts , your welcome at my appartment. " Said Fllay   
Kira looked up at her with Seed Mode face . "This is all your fault!" He shouted at her . He got up and ran . Because of Fllay , everyone hates him , because of Fllay , He has no place to go , Because of Fllay , the person he liked sence he 1st met her , thinks he is a jerk .

"ARGGG!" Shouted Kira

The other 5 heard him , Lacus and Athrun turned around . Then Cagalli asked " What are you looking at?" ..."Nothing" They said in unison

-End Stage 4


	5. Stage 5 : FlashBack

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

1st off I would like to thank KogasGal27 and sportiegrl , for the reviews so fast I am writting chapter 5 . Also , What would you people like in the future of this fanfic ? Romance and Action or just one of the 2 ?

Main Characters in this Story : KiraXLacus , AthrunXCagalli , DearkaXMiriallia

Extra characters in this chapter : Fllay

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny...Oh how much I wish I did .

Oh I am taking Sportiegrl 's advice , so this chapter IS ONLY Lacus and Fllay and Kira

There is another Chapter , next chapter that Lacus and Fllay argue...and Kira and Lacus Moments will be then

Stage 5 : FlashBack

This wont be as long as normals

( A/N The 6 for some reason now shares ONE apartment due to the fact that Dearka didnt pay the Bill . No one really cared though , one is better for them . )

Everyone was asleep , except Lacus . She was lying on the couch with her eyes wide open . She was thinking of how good her day was and then it turned for the worse .

**_FLASHBACK  
_**  
"Oh and Ms.Clyne " Mu Said to Lacus " There was a mistake in the homeroom you are supposed to be in . "

"Really ?" She asked

"Yeah , you are supposed to be in Ms.Murrue's class" He said "But you are still in the same classes as Athrun and Cagalli"

She then walked out of that classroom and went to the one next to it .

"Oh , Class " Said Ms.Murrue "It seems we have another student in this class , Please welcome Lacus Clyne"

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"_Everything was great ! I got to be in the same class as Kira and what does he do ? Act like he liked me all these years...then go kiss Fllay right infront of us . Why Kira?_" Thought Lacus

**Fllays Apartment**

( A/N Just to let you know , Kira isnt there )

"_Damn that Clyne , Stealing Kira . Well I showed her didnt I!"_ Thought Kira

**Back with Lacus**

" _Uggg , I still remember that sight "_ Thought Lacus

**_FLASHBACK_**

" Good Bye , Fllay " Said Kira . Fllay walked over towards Kira and Kissed him..She kissed him on the lips so that his 5 best friends could see it . It was more like pressuring him

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"I have to get some sleep" Said Lacus as she dozed off

**Where Kira is**

Kira was walking ever sence the incident at the Pizza Store . He sat down at a bench in the park .he was still in Seed mode...

"_It wasnt my fault . She kissed me , and made it look like I kissed her . And because of her , I lost my best friends and everyone hates me . Because of her , Because of her , Because OF HER ! _" Thought Kira , He was really angry right now . He took out his cell phone to see the time 5:00 AM . "_Lacus...she might be up right now ._" Thought Kira . He dialed the Apartment Number .

"Hello?" Asked Lacus

"Lacus we need to talk" Said Kira

-End Stage 5


	6. Stage 6: Reason Part 1

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

**Characters : KiraXLacus , AthrunXCagalli , DearkaXMiriallia ...KiraXFllay (?)**

**Extra Characters in this chapter : Fllay**

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews and Sportiegrl , expect an email soon if I need any extra help , last chapter in my case was awesome . Here is the other part of Sportiegrl 's Idea .**

**Anyway here is the 2nd of 3 parts of the idea , man this is Great.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own gundam seed or destiny or anything ... so sad :(**

**Stage 6 : Reason Part 1**

"Hello?" Said Lacus

"Lacus , We need to talk..." Said Kira

Kira started walking as he tried to say what he wanted to say...he just stoped talking after he said that to her ... that they needed to talk.

"Kira?...Hello?...you there?" Said Lacus

"Yeah ... I am here."Said Kira

**Mean while at the apartment**

Athrun and Cagalli were peeking outside the room to see who Lacus was talking to . They figured out it was Kira

"Shhh..." Said Cagalli "Now remember the plan?"

"Yeah" Said Athrun "Operation pick up the phone without them noticing and listen to their conversation ."

The slowly picked up the phone to hear what was happening.

**The Conversation**

"Ok...Back in the Pizza Place" Said Kira "I wasn't the one who kissed the devil in disguise , Fllay . She Kissed me and made it look like I kissed her . Then you guys go to assumptions thinking I kissed her . "

"Should I belive you Kira?" She asked him

"YES!"He said . "Why wouldnt you?"

"Yeah , you are forgiven Kira " Said Lacus

**Back with Athurn and Cagalli , still listening**

" _yay _" Whispered Athrun

**Over at Fllays apartment .**

" _Clyne forgave Kira huh?_" Whispered Fllay , she was spying on Kira with a telescope . "_I will change that_"

She somehow invited herself in to the conversation . ( A/N : Sorry about the Authors note in the middle of something . I just wanted to say that she some how invited herself in the conversation so it's 3 way convo now . I dont know how exactly but just bare with me ok? )

"Thanks for inviting me in the conversation , Kira" Said Fllay on the phone with Lacus and Kira.

"What?" Said Kira and Lacus in unison . " Did you like that movie we saw last night , Kira? the Romantic one and at the end we kissed and said farewell . It was a wonderful night wasnt it?" Said Fllay . Lacus heard it all and hanged up . "LACUS?" Shouted Kira through the phone .

**Back in the Apartment ( the 5 apartment , not fllays )**

Athrun and Cagalli walked out of their room and walked over towards Lacus . "Are you ok , Lacus?" Asked Cagalli "We heard everything. My Brother is a Jerk" She added  
"Cagalli , Kira isnt a Jerk . Its all that damn Fllay . " Said Athurn "But whatever the case , going on a date with Fllay? Thats SICK !"

Lacus was just putting her face into the pillow crying but trying not to let Athrun and Cagalli see it .

(A/N : Sorry again , this next part is a little OOC for Lacus ok...)

"_Kira...you jerk , you are NOT forgiven . _" Thought Lacus '' _Only a few minutes ago , you asked me If I should Forgive you , and I did , I let my guard down . And only yesterday and everyother day , I liked you , and I thought you liked me ... But you liked ...HER!" Tears were rushing down her face._

**Back to whereever Kira is**

" Fllay ...SHE DID IT AGAIN!" Shouted Kira "SHE IS RUINING MY LIFE!"

Kira was only right by his friends apartment door . But he didnt notice , Athrun ran to the door when he heard that . And opened the door .

"Kira?" Asked Athrun

"A...A.Athrun?" He said

Cagalli also walked out to see Kira.

Kiras eyes were sore red and he looked like hell . A little too much anger was put to him through-out the night.

"Kira...How could you go on a Date with the enemy ?"Asked Cagalli

"Date? What?"Asked Kira "She made that up when I was talking to Lacus ."

"Thats good" Said Athrun in relief . "Come on Kira , Lets go inside"

"uhhh...should I really?" He said "I bet Lacus is really pissed off at me"

"WELL SHE WILL BE EVEN MORE IF YOU DONT GO INSIDE AND TALK TO HER!" Shouted Cagalli at her Brother

"Alright..." He said " Lets go"

-End Stage 6

Next chapter Kira will be talking to Lacus , What will happen? Good or Bad ?

KEEP R&R


	7. Stage 7: Reason Part 2

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

Characters in this story : KiraXLacus , AthrunXCagalli , DearkaXMiriallia ... KiraXFllay ( ? )

Extra Characters in this chapter : Voice's Shadow , Fllay , Police

A/N : Alright this is the 3rd chapter from the Idea given to me by Sportiegrl , also I would like to aplogize for not updating in about 4 days ... because I have had this chapter ready sence the same day as " Reason Part 1 " But I already wrote 2 chapters that day so I didnt update , anyway here is Reason Part 2 , KiraXLacus moments here .

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed , What else is new?

Stage 7 : Reason Part 2

(A/N : I know its pointless but I am putting the last minute or so in this chapter for here)

" Fllay ...SHE DID IT AGAIN!" Shouted Kira "SHE IS RUINING MY LIFE!"

Kira was only right by his friends apartment door . But he didnt notice , Athrun ran to the door when he heard that . And opened the door .

"Kira?" Asked Athrun

"A...A.Athrun?" He said

Cagalli also walked out to see Kira.

Kiras eyes were sore red and he looked like hell . A little too much anger was put to him through-out the night.

"Kira...How could you go on a Date with the enemy ?"Asked Cagalli

"Date? What?"Asked Kira "She made that up when I was talking to Lacus ."

"Thats good" Said Athrun in relief . "Come on Kira , Lets go inside"

"uhhh...should I really?" He said "I bet Lacus is really pissed off at me"

"WELL SHE WILL BE EVEN MORE IF YOU DONT GO INSIDE AND TALK TO HER!" Shouted Cagalli at her Brother

"Alright..." He said " Lets go"

**Inside the apartment of 6 people or 5 ? That will be answered Soon enough !**

"Kira wait" Whispered Dearka , yes Dearka and Miriallia were finally up . "Maybe you should get rid of the red in your eyes" Said Miriallia , still whispering . They didnt want Lacus to hear them because when you walk into the apartment , make 3 steps and a left and you are where Lacus is . Even though Kira and Lacus wernt really a couple , they acted like one and everyone treated them like one .

They quietly tried to run to the bathroom . BUT Lacus looked up . "Whats going on?"She questioned . Cagalli pushed Kira so Lacus wouldn't see him . "Nothing" Said Athrun and Dearka "Yeah nothing" said Miriallia and Cagalli . Kira understood what was going on and he quietly walked up the hall towards the bathroom . ( Just to let you know if you have NO idea what the hell is going on , he is going to the bathroom to wash the redness out of his eyes . I saw it a few days ago .) when Kira was there he turned on the tap and put water over the cloth . Unfortinatly he turned the water up , to max and everyone could hear it . "Damn it Kira" said Athrun and Cagalli . Lacus got off the couch and walked over towards her friends . 4 of them were there , the tap wasnt on a minute ago , so their is only 2 possibilities . Eather a burgler somehow snuck into the apartment or Kira was there . "Guys let me through" Shouted Lacus . "Nope" Said Dearka "Why not?" Said Lacus "Because...watch Tv" Said Miriallia. "The TV is broken remember?" She said "Then just sit on that damn chair" Said Cagalli "Naa" said Lacus "Well do something in this room for a few minutes" Said Athrun "I have been here long enough" Said lacus . Then she just walked the other way out of the room . "Dearka , Miriallia " Said Athrun " You Block that way , we will block this way" . "ROGER" They shouted in unison . Then they ran to that end . "Whats going on!"Shouted Lacus to Miriallia and Dearka . "Nothing ... we just want you to stay here !" Said Miriallia . Kira walked out of the Bathroom to see Dearka and Miriallia blocking Lacus . "_Oh god" _Thought Kira "_I thought she was over on the other end_" . But Lacus saw him .

( A/N : This Part goes ALOT OOC , THIS IS A PART THAT IS REALLY GOOD BUT ALOT OOC , In this Part , Lacus is kinda like Cagalli when Kira and Cagalli met eachother again in the desert...did I spell that right?...whatever anyway back to the story)

The 4 ( Athrun , Cagalli , Dearka and Miriallia) gave up the Operation was a failure...or was it?

Lacus walked over towards Kira . "Hi" Said Kira . Lacus gave him a cold stare . She just walked over towards him some more and hit him in the face . The 4 gasped at what happened . Maybe they shouldnt have gotten Kira to see Lacus so soon . "Oww" Said Kira rubbing the part where he had been hit . Lacus stood there still angry and droped the pendent thing Kira had once given her . Then Kira just sighed and walked out the door .

**Still in the apartment , with Kira gone .**

"Lacus...What the hell?" Asked Cagalli 

Lacus faced her friends .

"Kira came to aplogize to you because of what happened . He came to explain everything that had happened and you dont even let him talk!" Shouted Athrun .

And then she was back to her regular self . '' But what about how he and Fllay went on that date to that movie?" She asked them . "Fake" They said . Anyway ... Lacus grabed her pendent thingy put it back around her neck and ran out the door to catch up to Kira .

The 4 just smiled at what was going to happen.

**Where Kira is **

Kira was 2 streets away from the apartment . _RING , RING , Ring_

Kiras cell phone was ringing .

"Hello?" Asked Kira

"Mr.Yamato , if you do not come to the abandoned warehouse by the city hall , Miss Clyne will have an unexpected death . " Said the voice . It was the voice from the 1st chapter .

"_Lacus ... Wait. That same voice said before that if I do not protect Lacus ... that she would die . And now he wants me to go to that abandoned ware house and If i dont go there Lacus will die?_" Thought Kira

"I am on my way" Said Kira to the voice

"Good...Good be there in 10 minutes , My partner will be there too .And Bring Clyne !" Said Voice

Click...they hung up .

"KIRA!"Shouted Lacus running

"Lacus?" He said "What do you want to do? Hit me again?"

"Kira...I'm sorry about that 'kay?" She said to him

"Sure...ok fine . But you have to listen to what I have to say" He said

"If its about the you and Fllay incident I will listen ." She said

"Yeah it is . She Kissed me but made it look like I kissed her ... did you think I would really want to Kiss her...?" He said

"Yeah ... okay ..." Said Lacus " i belive you...But dont let it happen again ! "

"Of Course" He said . He went over and kissed Lacus on the cheek .They both blushed "Now come on...if we dont go to the Abandoned warehouse ... some maniac and his partner will Kill you!" Said Kira "Kill me?" She asked "Yeah so come on." He said taking her hand then they started running . Lacus was holding the pendent tight .

**At the ware house**

After a few minutes they made it there .

"Good ... you made it" Said the Voices partner ... It was Fllay !

"Fllay?" They both said in unison

Fllay rose a gun . And aimed at Lacus . "Yamato...what do you see in this girl? So what shes good at singing . I AM 100000 times BETTER THEN HER IN EVERY WAY! "Shouted Fllay

"SHUT UP FLLAY! YOU THINK I WOULD EVER GO WITH YOU? YOUR NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT !" Shouted Kira

The voices shadow apeared . The Shadow shot his gun. at Fllay ! Yes...she is now dead and out of our lives forever .

Then the shadow raised his gun towards Lacus . Kira pushed Lacus out of the way...but got hit by the shot .

"KIRA!"Shouted Lacus

-End Stage 7

This was a good chapter , next one is good too .

Keep R&R !


	8. Stage 8 : Saddening Days

**Gundam Seed : N.Z.F.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while...**

**Anyway this chapter is gonna be good and something sad will happen ... not sad as in someone died sad but pathic sad...**

**Characters in this story : KiraXLacus , AthrunXCagalli , DearkaXMiriallia**

**Extra Characters in this chapter : Doctor , Nurse , Fllay (?)**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR GSD!HAPPY NOW :'(**

**Stage 8 : Saddened Moments**

**A/N : This is just the last bit of last chapter so you might want to skip ahead...**

**THIS IS NOT AS LONG AS NORMALS , SORRY ABOUT THAT , NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER!**

Kira was 2 streets away from the apartment . RING , RING , Ring

Kiras cell phone was ringing .

"Hello?" Asked Kira

"Mr.Yamato , if you do not come to the abandoned warehouse by the city hall , Miss Clyne will have an unexpected death . " Said the voice . It was the voice from the 1st chapter .

"Lacus ... Wait. That same voice said before that if I do not protect Lacus ... that she would die . And now he wants me to go to that abandoned ware house and If i dont go there Lacus will die?" Thought Kira

"I am on my way" Said Kira to the voice

"Good...Good be there in 10 minutes , My partner will be there too .And Bring Clyne !" Said Voice

Click...they hung up .

"KIRA!"Shouted Lacus running

"Lacus?" He said "What do you want to do? Hit me again?"

"Kira...I'm sorry about that 'kay?" She said to him

"Sure...ok fine . But you have to listen to what I have to say" He said

"If its about the you and Fllay incident I will listen ." She said

"Yeah it is . She Kissed me but made it look like I kissed her ... did you think I would really want to Kiss her...?" He said

"Yeah ... okay ..." Said Lacus " i belive you...But dont let it happen again ! "

"Of Course" He said . He went over and kissed Lacus on the cheek .They both blushed "Now come on...if we dont go to the Abandoned warehouse ... some maniac and his partner will Kill you!" Said Kira "Kill me?" She asked "Yeah so come on." He said taking her hand then they started running . Lacus was holding the pendent tight .

**At the WareHouse**

After a few minutes they made it there .

"Good ... you made it" Said the Voices partner ... It was Fllay !

"Fllay?" They both said in unison

Fllay rose a gun . And aimed at Lacus . "Yamato...what do you see in this girl? So what shes good at singing . I AM 100000 times BETTER THEN HER IN EVERY WAY! "Shouted Fllay

"SHUT UP FLLAY! YOU THINK I WOULD EVER GO WITH YOU? YOUR NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT !" Shouted Kira

The voices shadow apeared . The Shadow shot his gun. at Fllay ! Yes...she is now dead and out of our lives forever .

Then the shadow raised his gun towards Lacus . Kira pushed Lacus out of the way...but got hit by the shot .

"KIRA!"Shouted Lacus

The Voices shadow left .

"_Kira...why...?_" thought Lacus as she cried . All her tears were hitting kiras face.

Lacus grabed out Kira cell phone and dialed 911

Soon an ambulance arived . they got Kira and Fllay into the ambulance and Lacus went with them .

**In the Ambulance**

Lacus called the apartment

''Hello?" asked Dearka

"Dearka...its Lacus , Kira was shot and I want you to tell everyone th.." Lacus was cut off when Dearka said "What?"

Dearka droped the phone and told them

**At the Hospital**

"Get them into rooms STAT" Shouted the Doctor

"Doctor , will Kira be alright?" Lacus said running with the nurse and the Doctor .

"We are unsure at the moment . lets hope" Said the doctor as he began to close the door to Kira's room . Fllay was put in the room across the hall . "Please stay outside" Said the Doctor to Lacus .

Lacus sat down on a chair next to Kiras room and began crying .

**At the apartment**

"COME ON!"Shouted Cagalli to the rest

Everyone knew that Cagalli was worried about her brother.

they were finally ready 2 minutes later , they hoped into the car and drove to the Hospital

**Back at the Hospital**

"Ms.Clyne?" Said the Nurse

"Yes?" Asked Lacus

"Well Ms.Alster will be fine ." Said the nurse ( A/N : SORRY EVERYONE...remember when I said that something sad would be in it? well thats it...I know I shouldnt have but I need her back for a few more chapters ... then she will die Sorry again :'( , I want her dead too)

" I dont really care for Fllay...but how is Kira?" Asked Lacus

"Mr.Yamato...His wound ... well we can't tell yet if he will be ok" Said the nurse "I have to get back to my rounds now"

Athrun , Cagalli , Miriallia and Dearka just arived .

They ran over towards Lacus .

"Have they found out yet? If he will live or die?" Asked Cagalli

"Nope" Said Lacus in a sad voice

**In Kiras room**

"Doctor how is he?" Asked the nurse . "I...I...I .dont know..."Said the doctor in a panaked way .

Suddenly the life like pattern that show how the patient is doing went in a straight line...Kira was dead?   
Then the Seed apeared on that pattern . And somehow gave him some life left.

**30 mins later**

"Lacus..." Said Kira just waking up

-End Stage 8

Sorry about it being small , because of that I PROMISE to have ch.9 up in the next day or 2


	9. NOTE FROM AUTHOR , READ NOW!

**GUNDAM SEED N.Z.F.**

This is a Note from the Author , this is not a Chapter BUT READ ANYWAY ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Alright , Anyway I have been having problems thinking of ideas for the next few chapters , I have been stuck with nothing for like 2-3 Weeks , When I get an Idea it doesnt flow with the story , so I have like written like 4-5 chapters , But they wont work . Anyway On September 6th I started School again and I will say this Much ...**I SUCK AT MATH** . I am getting tourtoral from my cousin , who helped me last year to get a 67 ( FINAL TERM ) off from a 51(3rd Term) . So because I am gonna be busy with School , Homework , Friends and all this stuff I will only be able to update on Weekends (Mainly Saturday) . However I will make exceptions from time-to-time .

Also I would like to have some ideas that I can use for Gundam Seed : N.Z.F. from you , because I am running out of Ideas . For the ideas Please do 1 of the 2 choices

a) Review a idea , Because my reviews get sent to My InBox like most others .

b) send an email to ( I will space this or it wont work on Fanfiction , so if you email please do NOT include the spaces) paladin 0012 . If you do this option please make the subject Gundam Seed NZF or something because if it isnt I will have to delete and I do not want to get rid of these great ideas .

Anyway the next chapter will be probially Saturday , If I CAN GET IDEAS!

I am truly sorry for this problem .

From The Author ,  
MobleSuit Gundam Bladez , AKA Matt haha


	10. Stage 10 : SideEffect

**Gundam Seed N.Z.F.**

A/N : I am so sorry about it being late sence it is wednesday and I said it will be updates on Saturday...Anyway my computer was being fixxed because it was broken . Anyway I also want to thank the people for the GREAT ideas! Give yourselves a round of aplause. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! OH YEAH , At the moment I am using lilfanficmainiac02 's idea , others will be used ALOT so dont think they were thrown into the trash . Oh yeah , something about Dearka and Miriallia is gonna happen...

Main roles : KiraXLacus AthrunXCagalli DrarkaXMiriallia

Extra characters ( IN THIS CHAPTER ) : Doctor , Nurse

Disclaimer : I dont own gundam seed...or destiny...:(

**Stage 10: Side-Effect!** (A/N: I have to say 10 even tho it is really 9 because of the A/N chapter...sry)

When Kira awoke to say "Lacus..." He fell back asleep . Athrun and Cagalli had quickly walked into the room to notice Kira asleep.

Lacus was currently sleeping on a chair outside of Kiras room at the hospital .

**Several Hours Later...**

Kira had now awakened again . Cagalli had ran outside to wake up Lacus . Cagalli shouted in Lacus's ear "LACUS!WAKE UP" A nurse turned to Cagalli and said "Ms.Attha , Please ! The patients are resting" Cagalli blushed . The duo had now walked into the room .

They looked at Kira who was barly awake . He then said outloud "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Shouting at Athrun , Cagalli , Lacus , Dearka and Miriallia. They all looked at him confused . "Uhh...Kira...it's us" said Dearka . "Us? Kira?" Said Kira . Yeah he doesnt remember anything. The Operation , The Seed Saving him , all that caused a Massive Side-Effect.

"What do you mean , Kira...dont you remember us?" Said Cagalli

"NO I DONT , YOUR ALL STRANGERS ." he shouted He then pointed at everyone

"Your some-guy-with-blue-hair" He said pointing to athrun  
"Your tomboy-blondy' He said pointing towards Cagalli  
"Your blondy-shortie" he said to Dearka  
"Your Missy-Brown" He said to Miriallia  
"And your Pinky" He said to Lacus .

Cagalli raised a fist to Kira and shouted "AND YOUR AN ANNOYING LITTLE -" she was cut off

"Group-Huddle" Said Miriallia

"Alright , Kira cant remember anyone or anything...so what are we gonna do?" Said Athrun

"Beat his bloody--" said cagalli now being cut off by Lacus

"Help him get his memory back...OBVIOUSLY!" She said

Kira then looked at them . and said "What are you saying!"

The Nurse and Doctor now came in . "Oh , Mr.Yamato is awake"

"Umm...Mr.Doctor , Kira doesnt remember us , his name or anything" said Lacus . she had a tear now going down from her face.

"OH GOD" said the doctor "THis is bad! Unless Mr.Yamato admits his feelings towards someone or something like that...His memory wont be restored

"WHAT!" they all shouted

-end chapter 10

Kinda short chapter but had to update quickly

thanks to everyone who reviewed , next chapter some time within the next few days


	11. Very Important

Thank you to my readers of gundam seed n.z.f.

As u can see I haven't updated in months on end. SO this story is over. Its sequel will be released soon as well as a fanfic I call Gundam Seed : Side-Fire

The NZF continuation will be continuing being called : Gundam Seed :NZF, Trials of fate

THANK YOU for the ideas and support, I would like to apologize for not updating.

I expect GUNDAM SEED : Nzf,Trials of fate to be released in late July at least  
Gundam Seed : Side fire will be realeased VERY SOON.

-Thanks again

-MSGO & MSGB


End file.
